Not like the other girls
by Laterria2009
Summary: Carmen is a type 1 diabetic, when she gets a chance to live with her dad because of her school problems, a certain guy name ryan mccarthy takes an interest in her, will he change her life for the better or the worse? RyanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Here you were sitting in this black car heading to you new home. You were now moving with her father and step mother. After 17 years of living with your mother. Your father had finally decided to take you from Pennsylvania and bring you with him. You were just as surprised as anyone when your mother let her go. You had problems back in Pennsylvania, fighting, arguments getting suspended everyday for something new. You just didn't take any crap from girls or guys. You were bullied half the time. You were pretty; you were mixed with African American, Spanish and white. Your looks were great but it was the people you lived around who were asses. so here you was in Florida pulling up to the huge mansion that your father lived in. your father was a huge business man so no wonder he lived in these huge mansions, your step mother was nice. You got along with her well and your step brother was really cool, he was a UFC fighter and he was awesome. You had trained with him when he visited Pennsylvania a couple times which is how you knew how to fight.

But you were here to enjoy your senior year of high school somewhere new and fresh. You watched as the car pulled into the driveway and stopped. Your eyes widen at the front of the manor. You had never seen a place so huge and big. You watched as the drive climbed out of the car and made his way to the passenger door opening it for you. You poked your head out of the car and stepped out grabbing your duffel bag in your hand. Your eyes were surprised by how big it was. You stood up moving away from the car as you looked around it was nice and warm outside and it was just so beautiful not what you were use to back In Philly of course, crowded streets, drugs, fights, police and everything and so much more. You ran your fingers through your hair were you saw the door opened and your dad walked out with his arms open wide. You loved your dad even though he wasn't always there he was working to provide for you when you lived with your mother. You were a love child of course, your parents were never married but your dad took care of you.

You were enclosed in your dad's arms giving him a huge hug. "Glad you're here honey" he replied as he kissed your forehead. You smiled as you then saw your step mother Elizabeth comes running out, as you pulled away from your dad only to be pulled into another hug from her. Elizabeth was nice she didn't treat you badly and she got along with your mom well. "Honey I am so glad you're here" she replied, "was your flight good?" you nodded your head as she smiled. She looked at the driver who was bringing your bags inside. You smiled as you stood there for a second and followed them inside the mansion. Your eyes were glued on everything. You followed Elizabeth in the house to a huge staircase that led upstairs. She stopped at the staircase. "So Carmen honeys you hungry or do you want anything" she asked? You technically had type 2 diabetes and she was always worried about your health. Making sure you were okay and all. You had eaten on the plane. You shook your head no following her up the marble staircase. You were curious as to what your room looked like because your old room was kind of small. You followed her down the hall and into a huge bedroom.

Your bag dropped from her hands. She could see Elizabeth smirk at her reaction. You looked at your room, a huge bed in the middle of the room and everything even a view of the pool and more. You walked to the window glancing out the window surprised as ever. This was a huge change for you of course. You then saw Elizabeth order the butler to take the bags into another room while you headed for the bathroom you had in your room. You had a shower, tub and everything inside. You soon walked back out of the room and headed to the other room where Elizabeth had put your bags. You had your own walk in closet for all your clothes and their clothes already there. "Oh my god" you replied, "This is mine?" Elizabeth laughed a bit as she sat down in the chair smiling. She ran her fingers through her hair. "yes all of these clothes are yours, I took the liberty of going shopping for you so whatever you don't want just let me know" she replied. You walked around the closet looking at the clothes, skirts, shirts, dresses, shorts, shoes and boots. You had never had this much stuff in your life.

You turned and followed Elizabeth out of the room as you sat on the bed. You would be starting all over soon enough, and you were excited as ever. "Oh Carmen Alana is coming over soon" she replied, "Thought you might want to know that." Alana was a girl you met in another part of Florida before your dad lived in this mansion when you came down during your summer visits you guys had become really close friends. She was amazing and fun and you guys talked all the time. You guys were best friends. You decided to change your clothes as you went back into your new closet. You were gonna unpack but your best friend was coming over and you wanted to go do something. You changed into a pair of shorts and a red shirt with some white sandals. You ran downstairs with your bag in hand coincidently finding the kitchen where Elizabeth was with your father. Your father glanced at you. "Going somewhere" he asked? You smiled at Elizabeth as you leaned against the counter. "Um yeah Alana's coming over and there's something I want to do" you replied. You didn't want to tell your dad you got permission from your mom to get a belly ring. You already had a tattoo on your shoulder and you wanted a belly ring. Your dad stared at you for a second. You then heard a loud beep from outside. "That's Alana I will be back soon I promise" you replied in a hurry. You had just gotten to Florida and already were going out.

**Fast forward**  
**Dad's p.o.v**

It had already been an hour since Carmen left to go do something with Alana. And you were glad she was getting out and about, unlike back in Philly, where she fought half the time and got into trouble. You were glad she was here and you could keep an eye on her health. Ever since she got diabetes at 4 you were scared out of your mind when her mother called and said she was in the hospital. You were in California that time and you left work just to come make sure she was safe. She was her only girl. You sat in the living room with something to drink while Elizabeth went to go answer the door. You already knew it was your son Chris and he had company. He had Ryan McCarthy and his friends with him. They all trained a bit together since your son was a UFC fighter in all. Chris walked in smirking looking around. "So where is she" he asked? You couldn't help but see how alike the two were. Carmen and Chris they were related only through him but still. "She went out with Alana she will be back soon" you replied. As soon as he said that the door came flying open and he heard laughter.

**Carmen's P.O.V**

You climbed out of Alana's car with her. As you got your belly ring. You kept lifting your shirt up and looking at it. It was so cute and you loved it. "Does it still hurt" Alana asked? You nodded your head. "Hell yes it still hurts a bit" you replied, "but he said it will go away." Alana smirked a bit as you grabbed your purse and shopping bag out of the car. You also had gone shopping for a new bathing suit. Since you now had a pool you could go swimming. "You would have thought they would have given you something to take so you wouldn't feel it" you replied. Alana laughed as you pushed the door open. You recognize some cars in the parking but you weren't sure whose they were. "That's dumb it's only for a tongue ring stupid" Alana replied as you guys walked inside only to stop when you pass the living room. You saw your dad sitting there talking with your brother Chris. He gets up walking over to you giving you a hug lifting you off your feet. You couldn't help but smile, you loved your brother. "Bout time you got here" he replied. You punched his arm lightly. "Well I had to do something so there" you replied. He looked at you. You lifted your shirt up a bit showing the belly ring. Your dad eyed it but said nothing.

You chuckled. You turned to see you brother and look at your dad. "Oh Carmen this Ryan McCarthy he lived about 3 blocks away from here" he replied, "His father and I do business." Ryan stood up and shook your hand as you stood there. He was handsome and had a nice grip which meant he was a fighter like your brother but not professionally. You couldn't help but notice his good looks and also his grip. Since he hung out with his friends and your brother he must have been a fighter. You let his hand go. You felt Alana then nudge you in your side. You turned to look at her smiling. "And you guys will be going to school together." he replied. You sighed you didn't even want to think about school tomorrow. You wanted to relax and all. But there was something about Ryan that said stay away. Like he was going to be a huge problem to you. You smiled to the guys as you turned on your heels and headed out the room to the staircase with your bags in hand and Alana following behind smiled to the guys as you turned on your heels and headed out the room to the staircase with your bags in hand and Alana following behind you. You could hear Alana snickering behind you like an idiot. You turned to look at her and she was smiling. You shook your head as you stopped at the top of the stair. "Elizabeth" you yelled. You waited a few minutes as Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen. "What's wrong" she asked? You seriously didn't know how to ask her for anything. "Um I was wondering if you weren't busy in the morning could you help me with my hair" you asked. Elizabeth wiped her hands with the towel and smiled. "Of course" she replied.

You let out a deep breath as you headed down the hall into your large room. You opened the door and dropped your bags on the bed and sat down. You looked around your room seeing how you still had to unpack everything. "Hey where's your bags" Alana asked? You just noticed they weren't in the room or the closet. You looked and saw your stuff was put away. You shrugged your shoulders and fell back against the bed. "This is crazy" you replied, "but in a good way then gone bad." you felt the bed shift slightly you saw Alana had sat down. "Well wait until tomorrow" she replied, "I will pick you up." you had completely forgotten about school. You groaned grabbing a pillow and covering your face. Alana sat there laughing.

**The next day**

You woke up to a bright light shining in your bedroom. And immediately you got up, you didn't recognize where you were. And then it hit you, you were not in Philadelphia anymore. You sighed as you gazed around your room one more time, you were still in disbelief that this was yours and you were living with your dad. You ran your fingers through her hair as you smiled. You heard Elizabeth's voice from the hall as she walked by. You yanked the blankets off you and climbed out the bed, your eyes went to your window that had a great view of the pool and the water behind the yard. It was just beautiful. You turned away from the view and headed into the bathroom, you went immediately to the shower to get cleaned up. A little bit later you were dressed and ready for school, you had on this:

You grabbed your bag and your books and headed out the room taking your keys with you. You headed down stairs your nerves setting in your stomach for the first day of your new school. You always hated new places because people asked too many questions about where you were from. It annoyed you. You walked down the steps heading into the kitchen where you saw your dad and step mom sitting there talking. Both dressed for worked. You set your stuff on the counter and leaned against it. "Excited" Elizabeth asked? You rolled your eyes excited was not the word you were going for right now. You took a deep breath as you watched them for a second. "Excited is not the words, my stomach is doing flips right now" you replied. You moved away from the counter and headed to where the breakfast was made grabbing a little bit of everything and putting it on plain toast. It was something normal for you to do. You then grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice in it. "Relax Carmen...you will be fine" your dad replied. You took a bite out of your food and drank the juice slowly. Only to hear a beep outside, you already knew it was Dana. You set the glass in the sink and grabbed your stuff quickly.

"Alright bye" you replied running in the hall to the front door. You walked out to see Alana sitting in a nice red Camry solara convertible. You jaw almost dropped slightly, you had normally taken the bus to school but this was ten times better. You walked to the passenger side and climbed in, eating your sandwich. "Were you hungry" Alana asked? You nudged her lightly as you put your seat belt on. "Onward to hell" you replied jokingly. School you and Alana laughed and talked the whole ride to school. Of course she could tell you were nervous as hell but then she made fun of your outfit saying you were going to attract allot of unwanted attention. "Look this was in my closet of things Elizabeth bought for me" you replied, "so I wore it." Alana parked the car and smiled as you got out closing the door throwing your bag over your shoulders. "Okay okay...whatever" Alana replied as she climbed out the car. You walked next to her slightly looking at the school. It was huge and it had allotted of people in it. Teens pulling up in all sorts of cars and kids getting off the bus, this place was definitely bigger than your old high school and better. Alana pointed out people as you guys walked through the parking lot, students you should stay away from and kids that were okay and cool.

You laughed as she made a comment about a girl. You looked around as you got closer to the school and your eyes immediately caught sight of a group of boys you recognized well two of them you saw before. It was Ryan and is other friend that was at your house the day before. They were just standing there talking and messing around like idiots. Your instinct told you to move away from the group and not pass them but for some reason your body was moving towards them. You looked to see Alana had your arm and was pulling you in their direction. "What are you doing" you asked? Alana just looked at you and smirked slightly. You saw the guys had stopped talking and looked at the both of you. You watched as Alana let your arm go and walked up to a white boy with dark hair. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. You were surprised just at the fact she had a boyfriend and she did not tell you. She pulled away from him and turned to you as you made a cough. "Carmen this is my boyfriend Eric...you have already met the rest" she replied.

You gave Eric a small wave your defensive side coming right out. Not once since you got here did she mention a word about having a boyfriend. You wanted to smack her right now but then again you couldn't. Alana just smiled at you. Eric waved back at you slightly as he had his arms wrapped around her. "So where are you from" he asked? You noticed now that all eyes were on you. You really hated having attention on you. "The worse city on the east coast" you replied. You glanced at Alana who gave you this glare that said chill out. You smiled to her widely hiding the mischievous grin behind it. She already knew how you were. You always had an attitude when meeting new people. You just didn't trust people so easily and not on the first meeting basis. "New York" Eric replied. You chuckled a bit and laughed to yourself. Everyone did that when you said it. They would mistake you for being from New York. "No Philadelphia Pennsylvania" you replied. You were born there and grew up there. Your felt the breeze blow your hair into your face. It was pretty hot outside of course being in Orlando Florida that will do it for anyone not use to the heat. You were use to winter and then summer, fall and spring. Not having heat all around you 24/7. "So are you and Chris close" a voice asked? You look to see Ryan had now spoken up. What great timing you thought for him to jump in the conversation. You wanted to smack him for even asking that question to you. "Obviously since he is my brother" you replied.

You stared at him for a second as he leaned against the car and folded his arms across his chest. You could tell he worked out a lot, since his shirt looked tight enough that he could not breathe at all. "I was just asking since you know…you both have the same dad and different mothers" he replied. You immediately glared at him. You were now pissed off he did not have to say a word. Alana smacked Ryan on the arm. "Shut up ass hole" she replied. Alana looked at you and shook her head. "No it's cool" you replied, "Yeah we have different moms, so what he's my brother, visited me back home, trained me whatever." you ran your fingers through your hair as you glared at him. He only had his smug look on his face. "So he taught you how to fight" Ryan asked? You rolled your eyes at him. "Good enough to get suspended from school enough times" you replied. Alana then walked next to you glaring at Ryan and giving Eric a look. She pulled you away heading into the school.

You didn't like guys, who were arrogant and rude, and the way he came off to you was kind of annoying and it pissed you off. You really hated guys like that and it was retarded you dealt with guys like him back in the city.

**Lunch time**

It was finally lunch time, and so far everything was good. You had your bag over your shoulders. You walked into the cafeteria with your lunch in hand. Passing people you heard your name. You saw Dana sitting with two other girls. You walked over to the table and sat down. "Carmen this is Baja Miller and lea Carson" she replied. Both girls waved and smiled at you. You opened your soda and took a sip glancing around the whole cafeteria. You found out that the table you sat at was very popular because of Ryan and his friends, who you wanted to throw up. You noticed the second level of the cafeteria and you saw Ryan and his friend talking, laughing and joking around. As lunch went on you found that Baja use to date Ryan but they broke up, which now she is dating Jake Tyler a kid you met in class. You also found out about how Ryan was a bully and beat the crap out of Jake and his friend max. "Ryan is not all bad" Baja replied, "He's not the same as before." you scoffed slightly as she said that. You stuck your fork in your fruit. "That's hard to believe" you replied. You all laughed as you glanced back up at Ryan and you went back to your lunch.

**Fast forward**

You and the girls separated while you headed to chemistry. You walked into the class noticing people still coming in behind you. You handed the teacher your schedule. You looked around the classroom and immediately your worst nightmare. You had a class with Ryan. He was sitting in a desk by the window talking to some guys. You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the teacher. "Carmen you can sit by Mr. McCarthy" he replied. You curse under your breath you wanted to sit anywhere away from him. But you had no choice you walked over to the seat, Ryan watching you the whole time. You put your bag on the table and sat down. You leaned your head in your hand and sighed slightly. This was going to be one long class. You watched as everyone talked to their friends but you were trying your best to ignore the fact that Ryan was now staring at you. It was getting irritating as you looked to the front of the class and yet he was still staring at you. "Is there something on my face" you asked rudely? He just smirked a bit. "No" he replied.

You scoffed and looked away as the teacher started the lesson. You opened your book and notebook. Ryan was annoying to you; you paid attention in class even with Ryan sitting next to you. You were having such a hard time because he was watching you. And having such a hard time believing he had a heart. It was finally the end of the day and class. You gathered all your things and walked out of the class. School was finally over for the day. You walked down the hall through the crowd of people heading to their lockers and leaving. You sighed as you ran your fingers through your hair. "Going home" a voice said. You jumped slightly and turned around to face Ryan standing there. You rolled your eyes and walked away ignoring him. You could hear him following you. "Have I done something" he asked? You chuckled a bit. "You tell me" you replied, "You've got that cocky attitude with me this morning." he chuckled this time. But he didn't say anything. You walked towards the exit. "So I am having a party wanna come" he asked? You once again smiled slightly.

He was rude to you and arrogant now he is inviting you to a party. You stopped walking and turned around. "here's the deal, I don't trust you….you have a huge ego and an attitude problem, I've dealt with guys like you before and I dislike you" you replied, "if this is some plot to embarrass me in front of t whole school, and to see how good I am in a fight like you did with Jake Tyler then no." his facial expression changed from funny to shocked. "How did you find out" he asked? You chuckled slightly. "it didn't take long for people to mention it to me" you replied, "I'm not here to be popular, I'm here because my life was like shit okay, and my dad helped me I fought to protect myself from guys like you who only wanted one thing and it wasn't to get to know me. Okay." you then stormed off heading to Alana's car. "I'm not like that" he yelled. You stopped as Dana's car pulled up. "That's what they all say" you replied as you climbed into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the late updates in all, I wanted let everyone know that from now on I will be writing the story in 3****rd**** person, to me it just sounds completely different from how I wanted it to be in 1****st**** person. **

**And thank you to all those who gave me reviews on all of my stories**

**Chapter 2 – not like the other girls**

"Beep….beep…." the sound of Carmen's alarm clock rang in her ears.

Carmen laid still under the blankets for a while, unmoving and not noticing the loud sound that rang in her ears. A few seconds later a hand shot out from under the blanket hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock.

She gave a groan as she retracted her hand back under the covers and stayed there.

She was just not a morning person at all, not even back home was she a morning person. But she still got up on her own, now here Elizabeth was her second alarm clock. And right on time her bedroom door opened up and Elizabeth walked right on in, she looked right at the bed Carmen laid in and shook her head.

Carmen then heard footsteps move to the side of the bed and the blankets being lifted up. Unlike her mom back home who would pull the blankets, pillows and everything else from her to wake her up. Elizabeth didn't do that. Carmen sighed as she looked at her stepmom.

"You up" she asked?

Carmen didn't speak but nodded her head.

She pushed the covers off her body as she sat up pulling her hair out of its ponytail letting her long hair fall down over her shoulders.

"Now I'm up" she replied smiling.

Elizabeth smiled at Carmen and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and walked to the door.

"By the time you get dressed breakfast will be finish" Elizabeth replied, "oh and your father wants to see you before you leave for school."

Carmen nodded her head as she watched Elizabeth leave the room. She had gotten use to being here living with her dad, living the high life of the rich and famous. Not exactly famous but rich was partly true. She shopped when she felt like it which was not much since she had just gotten there, and so far she had seen everything was okay. She had pretty much adjusted to living here with her dad, rather than being at her house with her mom and other siblings.

She took a deep breath everyone seemed okay with her being here, Elizabeth was awesome helped whenever she needed it. She was just not use to having her wake her up in the morning when she overslept.

She slowly climbed out of the bed slightly tripping over her covers, and slowly walked to her overly large closet. It was big enough to fit a whole store worth of clothes, which she did not have.

But she was pretty close to filling it all the way up with the help of her best friend in all. She walked over to a bunch of clothes she had hanging up. She grabbed her pair of jean shorts and a purple shirt with sandals.

She tossed her clothes onto the bed as she walked into her overly large bathroom connected to her room, but it also connected to another room if she had siblings here she would have to share.

-Skip-

Carmen walked down the stairs with her bag over her shoulders, wearing her outfit and her shoes. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Today would be a long day of school, Not that she didn't like the school, it was larger than her last school, and more populated which was a good thing. The down side to that was it was more populated with idiot assholes like Ryan McCarthy.

She couldn't stand the way her spoke to her in the parking lot that morning, it was like he was looking down on her, and that pissed her off. She wanted to get away from that crap and on top of that be able to keep her health in check. She shook the thought out of her head as she held her diabetic kit in front of her; she had to check her blood sugar level every day.

She sat down on a stool as she checked her sugar, it finally read 181, which was pretty good for her, normally it ran extremely high and she had to deal with stomach aches, headaches and leg pain.

But it had been a while since she had those symptoms, and since she had been working out and planned on taking lessons from her brother in fighting she would be fine.

She stuffed her meter in her bag and grabbed some orange juice off the table, pouring it into a glass and sipping it.

Some people would say it was hard for someone her age to deal with diabetes but she had been dealing with it since she was 5 years old. As a child it was hard because she was always in the hospital because of it, constantly missing school. It sucked because since she was always in the hospital made it hard for her to have friends.

And when she was in school all she did was get teased and bullied, up until she started high school when she started fighting back.

She drank the rest of her juice as she ate her breakfast that Elizabeth had given her, some eggs and some fruit. She could have normal things that every day normal people ate just certain amounts.

She finished her breakfast as she grabbed her bag and her book; she stopped for a second as she remembered she had to go see her dad about something. He wanted to speak to her before she left.

She turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Um….my dad" she asked?

"Outside" she replied.

Carmen looked at her strangely, as Elizabeth made a hand motion pushing her out of the kitchen. She walked out the front door she bumped into someone, she staggered backwards and felt someone grab her arms.

"Hey did you eat this morning" Chris asked?

Carmen nodded her head at her brother. He always seemed to worry about her since he was older then her and she had gotten hospitalize one weekend he came to visit her.

"Yeah I did eat" she replied, "I'm fine"

"Have you seen dad" she asked?

"Yeah he's by the garage with your gift" he replied.

Carmen's eyes widened at his word. She pushed him out of the way and immediately ran out the door down to the garage. She saw her dad standing there in front of 2009 BMW M6

She stopped right in front of him glancing at the car, not only that but stared at a 2008 jeep wrangler sitting next to it.

"Well since you living here, and everybody seems to be driving to school why not get you your own car" he replied.

"Which one is mine, the jeep or the BMW" she asked?

"Well I wasn't sure which one you would like of course" he replied, twirling the keys on his fingers, "so I got you both...but your now show boating in these things okay and no picking up guys."

Carmen jumped up and down a few times smiling, she had her license but she had yet to drive her own car anywhere, she was use to public transportation.

She gave her dad a hug and looked at the keys.

"Whatever car you drive today the other keys will be in the house" he replied.

She let go of her dad as see looked at both cars and smirked. She grabbed the keys to the BMW convertible. She grabbed her stuff and climbed into the car.

"Hey brat…is you still training with me after school" Chris yelled walking out the front door.

"We training here" she asked?

Chris then nodded his head.

Carmen then held her thumbs up to him and he waved.

**-Skip-**

Carmen pulled up in front of the school with Alana, Lea and Baja. So far they were her only female friends here and she was happy with that. She had the music playing as she parked the car. Alana slightly surprised when she showed up at her door in a brand new car.

Then they decided to go pick up the other girls on the way to school.

Carmen nudges Alana as they were talking about the cute guys who pulled up next to them at a red light.

"Okay know that guy looked pretty scary" Carmen replied, "He was scowling at me."

She climbed out with her bags laughing.

"No he wasn't" Alana replied, "He was giving you the nod with his eyebrows"

Carmen shook her head.

"Forget it Alana you have got Eric" Baja replied shifting her bag over her shoulders.

"And maybe Carmen could have Ryan if she spoke to him" Lea replied wrapping her arms around Carmen's shoulder.

Carmen rolled her eyes as she stuck her book inside of her bag.

"Not gonna happen" she replied, "not today…not tomorrow…not ever."

"Oh come on girl" Alana replied, "He totally likes you…Eric keeps telling me."

Carmen continued to walk with the girls as they talked passing other cars. She really wanted nothing to do with Ryan right now; he was more irritating them before. Not to mention they were chemistry partners. She shrugged her shoulders as they were approaching the guys who were standing around Ryan's car as usual.

She made her way towards the group with lea's arm entwined in her own.

She watched as Eric gave Alana a hug lifting her off the ground and kissing her lightly.

"So where's your car" Eric asked?

"Carmen drove today" Alana replied, "She got her a car so we rotate who picks everyone up, today was Carmen's turn."

Carmen rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Ryan for a second. He was leaning against his car with his arms crossed. She then remembered the homework they had to turn in for chemistry.

She reached into her bag and took out the papers that were folded.

"Hey" she replied, making Ryan turn to look at her.

She tossed the papers to him, which he caught.

"it's the homework for chemistry" she replied, "it's due today and since you probably didn't remember it was suppose to be a partner homework assignment, you can copy for today…I don't need my grade falling because my partner didn't do his part."

Ryan stared at the papers.

"I'll see you at lunch Alana" Carmen replied as she walked off.

**-Skip-**

Carmen had a pretty tiring day so far, she had most of her classes and so far she managed to stay awake in all of them. She wasn't tired just bored. Luckily in this class Alana and the girls were in the same class as her, and so was Ryan.

She was seated on the left side of the class near the front with Baja.

Ryan was in the back with Alana and lea.

Ryan tapped Alana on the shoulder, making Alana turn around to look at him slightly.

"What is going on with your friend" he asked, "she's been giving me the cold shoulder."

Ryan was sure he was an ass when he first met Carmen, and luckily Alana had beaten him because of it. Which is why he was trying to make it up to Carmen by talking to her and being cool? But all he got was an attitude from her and the cold shoulder. He was not the same guy as last year when he baited Jake into the beat down and bullied him. He had changed after Jake beat him giving him a bruise that lasted a couple of weeks before it went away.

"I don't know what to say Ryan" Alana replied, "You acted like an ass when you met her so of course she is still fuming about that."

"But I apologized to her" he replied, "What else do I have to do?"

"prove to her you aren't an ass" Alana said, "come on Ryan we all know you're not like last year in all, but she just met you and you kind of showed your idiot side, and the fact the way you acted was just how the guys back home acted towards her."

Ryan knew nothing about Carmen's past, why she was here or anything. He only knew bits and pieces of what Chris told him when they trained together. He was not going to pressure about her past if she was not ready to talk about it.

"Great and how am I supposed to do that when she won't even talk to me" he asked?

"Maybe you could return this to her" Alana replied handing him a wallet, "it's her wallet she dropped it in the car, I doubt she noticed it's missing yet."

Ryan took the wallet and stared at Alana.

"Just give it to her and be nice about it..." Alana snapped.

Ryan leaned back in his seat only to see Carmen looking back at him.

Once the bell rang Carmen got up from her seat, she nodded to lea when she said she would wait for her outside. She moved her hair behind her ear and gathered her books up. She walked out trying to put them into her bag but some guy bumped her making her books hit the ground.

The guy stopped and looked at her.

"Watch where you're going" he replied stepping on her books.

Carmen groaned as she rolled her eyes and stooped down to pick them up. She grabbed her papers and put them together, she was about to grab her book when a hand picked it up.

She looked to see Ryan picking up her book.

She stood up putting her things; she took the book from Ryan.

"You okay" he asked?

"Yeah thanks" she replied to him.

She saw him bend down to pick up her case that held her meter inside of it.

"You missed this." He replied handing the meter to her.

Carmen took the meter and made sure it was still intact.

"Thanks...my diabetic meter" she replied putting it in her bag.

She walked out of the class with Ryan walking next to her. She didn't seem to be angry at him since he had just helped her, but as long as he was in check she would be fine.

"How long have you had diabetes" he asked?

She looked at him; he seemed to hesitate on the question to her. But she brushed it off.

"Since I was 5 years old" she replied, as she fixed the rest of her things shoving them into her bag.

She was a little curious as to why Ryan was speaking to her. She didn't think he wanted to at first and the way he worked with her chemistry.

"So …I mean….I don't know how to ask" Ryan replied.

"You mean what it is like having diabetes" she replied.

Ryan nodded his head to her.

It surprised her because no one else asked about her diabetes, Alana knew about it and she knew what to do if she got sick in all. But it was only her and her family who knew about it.

"Well it's pretty hard when it's not under control, I have to watch what I eat and be careful with it" she replied, "it was pretty bad when I was kid growing up with it, I was always in the hospital and missed a lot of school."

She continued to walk slowly with Ryan as they headed to the cafeteria. She could see kids mingling and rushing to grab their lunch.

"You're pretty strong to handle all that" he replied, "I only know a little bit about it…and I didn't know anyone who has diabetes right now except for you."

"It's nothing to worry about..." she replied as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"So what things can you eat and what can't you eat" he asked?

Carmen looked at Ryan and smirked at him. She started laughing.

"So what are you going to keep tabs on what I can and can't eat now" she asked right back at him.

Ryan laughed as well as he held his books in his hand.

"No I am….but I mean since you hang out with Alana and all that I figured since Alana is dating Eric and you two are friends I would see more of you" he replied, "like tonight at my place for a party."

Carmen walked into the cafeteria, it was crowded and Ryan was walking right behind her. She guessed he was waiting for her answer.

"So are you asking me to come" she asked?

She set her bag down at the usual table she and the girls sat at together. She could see their bags already in the seats. And she noticed a couple other bags which meant the guys would be sitting there. She opened her bag and went to search for her wallet, but she could not find it.

"My answer would yes I am inviting you" he replied, "If you say you will come…you can have this back."

Carmen looked to see he was holding her wallet in his hand. She stared at her wallet and then at him for a second thinking on instinct he stole it from her.

"Before you say anything I didn't steal it, Alana told me to give it to...you dropped It in your car and she grabbed it" he replied holding his hands up, Carmen then reached for her wallet he held it up high so she couldn't get it. She glanced at him and he was smirking.

"Come on…I want some lunch" she replied as she tried to grab the wallet from him. But she still could not reach it and he was smiling about it.

"So are you planning on coming to the party" he asked, "it's the only way you're gonna get the wallet back."

She tried to reach for it again and he held it away from her, earning herself a sigh out of her mouth. He really was trying to get on her good side at this point.

"I will think about it" she replied, "Now can I have my wallet back."

Ryan shook his head. "Thinking about it is not enough" he replied.

She tried to grab her wallet again. "Ryan this is not funny come on now" she replied as she could see other students looking at the both of them.

"Aw come on all you have to say is yes you will come and I will give this back to you" he replied smirking.

Truthfully you thought Ryan was pretty hot, and the fact that he was popular scared you because every time you tried to get close to a guy it falls apart. But aside from that his smirking and smile were pretty cute. But she was hungry and she wanted food.

"Okay…okay…I will come" she replied to him and reached for her wallet.

"Promise..." he asked?

"Yes I promise okay" she replied. He held the wallet down in front of her and she grabbed it out of his hand, he was still smirking at her as she shook her head and walked up to go grab some lunch. She maneuvered her way around the tables and found Alana holding a spot in line for her. She grabbed her tray from Alana and smirked at her grabbing her lunch. She only grabbed a burger fries and a soda.

She then made her way back to the table where Baja and lea were sitting with the guys. She took her seat moving her bag and sat down with Alana. Jake, Eric, Ryan, and a couple other people. She sat down as she looked at Ryan who was smirking. She rolled her eyes as she ate her lunch. It was going to a long rest of the day.

**-Skip-**

After school Carmen left her class meeting up with the girls outside in the parking lot. She had her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys out of the bag. She had chemistry and so far everything today seemed fine with Ryan, as well as in the classroom. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the car.

"Carmen….Carmen" a voice yelled.

Carmen stopped when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Ryan running towards with his bag over his shoulder. She was curious as to what he actually wanted. He stopped right in front of her catching his breath and handed her some papers. She took the papers realizing they were the same papers she gave him this morning for the partner homework they had to do.

"I thought you needed this" she replied.

"No worries, I actually finished it during lunch on my own" he replied, "and I turned my copy in."

Carmen looked at the papers and then back at Ryan. She smiled lightly as she zipped her bag up. It was more than a surprised that he didn't copy off of her. She thought he would.

"Thanks" she replied.

"No problem" he answered.

Carmen then turned and headed to her cars pressing the unlock button on her keys. So the girls could get inside. She walked to her door setting her bag in the back seat of the car with Baja, as she opened the door to get in.

"Hey Carmen" Ryan yelled.

She stopped and turned to look at Ryan.

"Don't forget the party" he replied.

Carmen shook her head again as she climbed in the car.

**-Skip-**

Carmen was sitting in the gym inside their mansion with her older brother. She had on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. She was sweating from working out with him. He was a professional fighter and he had taught her lot things when he came to visit her in Philly. Which was good because she needed something to do to occupy her time? But it also helped with her health and keeping in shape. She was standing in the middle of the room lifting weights with her brother. It was unusual for a girl her age to be able lift weights just like her brother but what could she do. Besides it was the best way to work off anger she had.

She lifted the weight up and tossed it to the hand catching it, and letting it fall down and lifting it back up again. Her hair slightly stuck to her face a bit as she was sweating. She looked over at her brother who had just stopped. They pretty much had been in the room for 2 hours already. As soon as she got home she changed and went to go train with him. She held the weight up and walked over to the stand setting it down on the stand. She looked at her brother who stood there staring at her.

"What you finished" he asked?

"Not really I wanted to work out some more but I'm trying to watch my time" she replied.

He smirked at her a bit as he lifted the weight up again. "What you gotta be somewhere" he asked?

She rolled her eyes as she stretched her arms out and spun around sending a kick in the air. "Actually I'm supposed to be going to a party soon" she replied.

Chris smirked and laughed after that as he continued to lift the weight. "Since when do you party" he asked? Curious to know when his sister went to parties on weekends; since every time he came here on the weekends since she had been here she has been in the house.

"Since I was invited to one" she replied, "and don't ask by who cause I'm not telling you." She continued to send kicks and punches into the air as if she was really fighting someone. She fought her brother earlier, earning her another lost. He was a professional fighter so it was only be truthful she could not win against him.

"Okay then if you won't tell me who invited you, tell me who you are going with" he asked, setting the weight down, and watching her practice.

"Going with the girls" she replied, "lea, Baja and Alana." Looking at him out the corner of her eye. She stopped what she was doing as she took a deep breath and walked to the door. She was done training for today. She was ready to go shower and get dressed.

"So are you done with the grilling" she asked, looking back at Chris. He rolled his and waved his hand at her. So she walked out of the gym heading upstairs to go shower and figure out what she was wearing.

**-Skip-**

It was time for Carmen to leave for the party. She was completely dressed and the girls were sitting there on her bed as she brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. She was kind of a little uncomfortable with the clothes because the girls picked them out and dressed her. She was going to wear jeans but they made her wear a sexy pink dress with black shorts under it, with ankle boots.

"Are you guys sure this is okay" she asked turning away from the mirror as she looked at the girls who were all dressed for the party. She was not so sure anymore.

"Yes girl…you look amazing" Lea replied.

Carmen sighed, normally when she went to a party she just dressed up in a pair of jeans and a pretty shirt and some sneakers now she was completely out of her element. She took a deep breath as she pulled herself away from the mirror grabbing her keys and bag.

"Okay let's go before I change my mind and go throw this outfit off" she replied walking out of her room, the girls following behind her. She walked down the steps and headed for the door.

"Girls…girls…girls" Elizabeth yelled running out the kitchen as the girls got to the door.

They stopped to see Elizabeth holding a camera. Carmen rolled her eyes and snickered with the others. Carmen saw her dad come behind her trying to get the camera from her hands.

"Honey leave the girls alone, let them go have fun" he replied, Elizabeth gave him a glare and pushed him away.

"I wanna get Carmen's picture going out with her friends to hang up in her room in all" she replied, "come girls get together."

Carmen sighed as they all got together in a group, Lea, Alana, Carmen and Baja all standing together in a line smiling as Elizabeth held the camera. She pressed the button and the flash went off. The girls pulled away as Elizabeth smiled giving Carmen a hug.

"Have fun honey" she replied, "no curfew tonight."

Carmen smiled as she headed out the door with her keys in her hands heading to the car.

**-Skip-**

Carmen and the girls laughed all the way to the party, she had to have Alana give her directions because she had no idea where Ryan lived at all. They were laughing in the car, making fun of Carmen because of Ryan. Just because they were speaking didn't mean anything.

"What else did he say" Alana asked?

Carmen was steering the car as the music played, and she was listening to the girls ask questions. She wanted to hit them now because they were making fun of her because of the whole Ryan having her wallet thing. She shook her head as she drove up to the house.

"He didn't say much after that he just made me promise to show up at the party." She replied parking the car outside. She could see other cars sitting in front of the place. She parked the car turning it off. She could see a ton of people hanging around and laughing.

"_Okay nobody told me that his house was this big"_ she thought.

She climbed out the car with the girls, closing the door and locking it, she twirled her keys on her fingers. "Okay do all these people go to school with us" she asked?

The girls laughed at her as they walked inside. She could see the guys staring at them and girls giving those looks. She was use to people giving her looks because of her attitude but never because of what she wore. They all looked hot so of course it could have just been the fact she was walking with the girls.

They walked inside passing people by the entrance, this place a bigger then her mansion she lived at with her dad. But everybody lived like this here so it was no difference. She walked further in and the party was crazy. Girls walking around in bikini's, people drinking alcohol left and right. She walked with the girls looking around the places, people situated on the couches having drinking contests.

"So look who showed up" a voice said.

Carmen turned to see Eric walking up with drinks in his hands with brain. He gave one to Alana and gave her a hug. She smirked lightly as Brian handed her and Baja a drink which she gladly took.

"What is this" she asked?

"Not sure I think its rum and coke" Brian replied.

Carmen shook her head lightly; she had to be careful about what she drank.

"Carmen just only drink a bit and see what else they have here" Alana replied, "Or checks and sees if he has food before you drink."

"What she can't hold her liquor." Eric replied. Alana smacked him in the chest hard as she glared at him.

"No dumbass she is diabetic she can't drink too much idiot" Alana replied.

Eric looked at Carmen giving her an apologetic look; Carmen shrugged her shoulders as she set the glass down. She watched Baja and lea walk off.

"I'm going to find Jake" Baja replied she then walked off with lea.

"So you hungry" Alana asked?

Carmen shook her head no. "I'm good" she replied as she looked around again.

"Then you don't want a soda or water" a voice said from behind her.

Carmen spun around to see Ryan walking towards her with a soda and water bottle in his hands. He had on a pair of jean shorts and a black shirt.

"I just so happen to over hear you cannot have alcohol so brought these to you" he replied smirking. He held up each beverage, it looked like he weighing them out. Carmen grabbed the soda from him.

"Thanks" she replied, as she opened it.

"Alright well I'm gonna go" Alana replied, "let me know if you need something alright…and Ryan be nice." Ryan held his hands up playfully. Once Alana walked away into the party with Eric, Ryan turned to Carmen.

"You kept your promise" he replied, "and you look amazing by the way."

Carmen blushed lightly, "thanks cutesy of the girls" she replied.

Ryan chuckled as he opened his water bottle taking a drink. "So shall we go party….and have a look around." He asked?

Carmen smirked taking a drink of her soda and walked with Ryan further into the house. The place was really huge and slightly different from her own. She will never get use to being in houses this big, not even her own house. Ryan guided her past the people on the inside of the house as they were all talking and drinking.

She followed him outside as they came to an opening by the pool, where a ton of people were dancing. People were jumping into the pool swimming and more. You stared in awe at everything. You saw out of the corner of your eye Ryan staring at you.

"This is better than the parties back home" Carmen replied, "way better."

Ryan chuckled. "Here I thought the big city parties were better than the ones here" he replied laughing.

"Nope" Carmen replied, "you guys can top our parties any day."

Ryan walked around the pool with Carmen walking with her as she surveyed everything in sight. They walked over to a ledge and she peered over and this is what almost made her drop her soda. Street fighting at a party, she saw two guys fighting, then two girls fighting, and then one guy and one girl were fighting. She watched the fights with interest.

"So this is how you guys really do it out here" she replied as she leaned against the ledge.

"Pretty much and we are in control" he replied, "wanna get in on a fight, with a guy or girl?"

Carmen looked at him and saw he was laughing. "No thanks" she replied, "I came here for fun not to fight."

Ryan leaned against the ledge next to her looking down at the lake and the fights. "So are you have fun" he asked?

Carmen nodded her head, "so far yeah" she replied, so what happens now?"

She looked at Ryan and saw him stare back at her confused. "Well this is the part where the guys makes a move on the girl and or makes a comment to make her angry" she replied smiling.

Ryan shook his head, "not this time" he replied, "No rude words or comments…I actually was going to ask you to tell me about yourself that's all if you wanted to talk."

Carmen just stared at him; she wasn't sure if he confused her because he didn't make a comment or because he asked her talk about herself. She was sure he was going to be rude, or something. Maybe she was just being to judgmental about him. Most guys she dealt with were ass holes and rude. And she was sure Ryan was one those guys. But she guessed wrong for now.

"Okay well I'm from Philadelphia…I have 2 younger sisters and 1 younger brother…I am somewhat close to them a bit we tend to fight." She replied, "my mom sent me here to live with my dad because I had social issues with kids in my school, that lead me to get kicked out of my school, so my dad let me come here."

She looked back out into the lake still watching the fights, they were interesting but you can feel Ryan staring at you.

"Okay how about telling me more about school why you got kicked out" he asked?

She looked back at him quickly, was he really asking why she got kicked out, why she was here living with her dad instead of with her mom. It was just weird he actually sounds genuine right now.

"You know two-faced friends, people starting fights, bullying, and the guys up there were dogs and only wanted sex from me" she replied, "that's what lead to me fighting, I got into a lot of fights with guys."

She drank some of her soda. "Well were lucky you're here" Ryan replied, "otherwise you would still be stuck up there and I wouldn't be hearing this story from you now."

She smiled as she drank some more of her soda. "I don't see why guys treat girls like that" he replied, "they lost one hell of a girl up there, a good gain for us down here," she chuckled at his comment. He really was trying hard. She finished her soda tossing it into a can below them. She turned to face Ryan and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the ledge.

"Come on were gonna dance" she replied.

"What" Ryan asked?

Carmen looked at him and smirked.

"You wanted me to come to the party, so now that you got me here we are going to dance" she replied pulling him to dance floor where she saw Baja and lea dancing with the guys. She pulled Ryan in the middle turned to face him; she could dance in her shoes. The song by DJ Khaled out here grinding played over the speakers. She grabbed Ryan's hands trying to get him to dance. He just looked at her.

"Come on" she replied as she spun around dancing and yanked him closer to her to the point where their bodies were touching. She smiled as he began to dance with her. She was actually being nice, why not see what happens. She let go of his hands as she felt his hands move to her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they both danced to the music amongst the other people.

**ALANA'S P.O.V**

Alana was sitting on the chair with a drink in her hand, as she witnessed the whole dancing thing with Ryan. She sipped her drink as she was glad Carmen actually made an effort to talk to Ryan. So far she had no reason to go over there and smack Ryan for being rude. He actually was behaving for once and it surprised her a lot. She sipped her drink as she knew how Carmen was dealing with guys. She never trusted guys at all and she disliked guys who came off rude to her. This is why Carmen hadn't spoken to Ryan on the first day they met.

She leaned back in her seat against Eric as he wrapped his arms around her. She smirked as she looked up at him kissing his lips. She looked back at the party; she could see numerous girls looking at Ryan and Carmen on the dance floor. But it didn't bother her because if they wanted to start with Carmen she would finish it. She smiled as she watched as Eric saw Carmen and Ryan together dancing.

"So what do you think will happen" Eric asked?

Alana shrugged her shoulders, "not sure yet…just have to wait and see" she replied.

**CARMEN'S P.O.V**

**Hours later**

Carmen couldn't remember how long she was dancing, maybe a couple songs later or something she had no clue. But she was having a good time with Ryan; Carmen didn't need alcohol to have fun on your own. Ryan had his hands on Carmen's hips dancing with her. She really had no problem with guys being this close to her especially a really hot guy like Ryan. He was pretty hot and no wonders he was so popular with the girls. The song ended and Carmen smirked as she stood there with Ryan. He took her hands walking away from the dance floor by the pool heading to where Eric and Alana were sitting. Carmen sat down on the chair noticing it was really late and people were already leaving.

Carmen had no idea what time it was because Alana had her cell in her purse. She grabbed Alana's purse and took out her phone looking at the time. It was going on 3 in the morning. You closed your phone as you handed Alana back her purse. Luckily no one was drunk. She looked at Ryan who was looking around at the people already pulling out. You leaned back against the chair letting your feet prop themselves up on the chair. Heels really did hurt when dancing for hours nonstop.

"So what time are we getting out of here" Carmen asked?

She looked at Alana who was sitting there with Eric, she saw Baja walk up with Jake and lea was sitting next to Carmen. She wasn't sure if everyone was ready to go or if people were getting rides home or not.

"I'm riding with Jake Carmen" Baja replied as she had her stuff.

"You're leaving" Carmen replied, Baja nodded to her. She gave Carmen a hug and smiled.

"Alright is careful going home" she replied as she watched them leave. She looked back at Alana who smirked.

"She is getting some tonight" Alana replied laughing. Carmen laughed with as she covered her eyes with her hands, she wasn't drunk but she enjoyed herself as she held her car keys in her hands.

"Alright I'm tired and were leaving" Alana said after a few minutes, she stood up staggering a bit. She turned to Eric as she took his hands pulling him up. Carmen and lea got up and sighed stretching their arms. Ryan walked up slowly.

"You guys leaving" he asked?

The girls nodded together. Ryan looked at Carmen and smiled as the girls walked ahead of them to her car. She felt Ryan slip his arm around her waist as they walked to the car. She walked to the driver side of the car as she saw Alana give Eric a kiss before getting into the car. Lea already sitting in the back seat closing her eyes, Carmen got in the car and started the car waiting for Alana. She turned to look at Ryan who was leaning into the window.

"What would you like a kiss" she asked?

Ryan smirked at her. "Not really trying to prove I'm not an ass" he replied.

"Well so far you're doing well. Still annoying but okay" she replied, "we will see what happens."

"Okay then we'll see what happens." He replied, he turned his head only to feel a kiss on his cheek. He turned to look at Carmen who smiled at him. He smirked again moving away from the car.

"Thanks for the invite…it was fun" Carmen replied, putting the car in gear, as soon as Alana got in the passenger side.

"No problem" he replied, Carmen pulled off leaving the house.

**-Skip-**

Carmen pulled into the parking of the mansion, she dropped the girls off. She climbed out of the car and walked to the doors, slipping her heels off as she walked up the steps. Her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She unlocked the door, closing it as she came in the house and locked it. The lights were off which meant everyone was sleep. Or so she thought.

"How was the party" Chris asked walking out of the kitchen.

Carmen rolled her eyes at him as she headed for the steps with her shoes in hands. "it was fine" she replied, "what are you doing up?" as soon as she asked her brothers girlfriend walked out of the kitchen behind him pushing him, Chris's girlfriend Stephanie smiled at Carmen.

"Leave her alone" she replied, "You have a good time Carmen?"

"Yeah" she replied walking up the steps, "now I am tired and going to bed." She liked Stephanie because she was pretty cool. She wasn't like the other girls Chris had dated who were snobs and rude. Stephanie actually cared that Chris and she had a relationship. And she was someone she could talk to.

"Good night Carmen" Stephanie and Chris said together.

She walked up the steps heading down the hall into her large room. She dropped her shoes by her bed, taking her jewelry off and setting her phone on the charger by the night stand. She changed out of her dress and slipped her pink night shirt she got from Victoria secret on and climbed in the bed, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. Her mind kept drifting to Ryan, what would happen with him In the future. She wasn't sure yet, and he wasn't out of the dog pound yet. But he was working his way out of it. She reached over and turned the light off closing her eyes letting sleep take over her.

**_Thanks for reading guys, and please review, I want to know if people are reading._**


End file.
